requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Theban Rituals
__NOEDITSECTION__ Level 1= ''Blood Scourge (Transmutation 1, Destruction 1) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''The ritualist's own blood - at least one Vitae :'Roll: 'Wits + Intimidation + Destruction OR Intelligence + Science + Transmutation :'Target successes: '5 ::''Basic 1+1 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 5 At any point until sunrise, the theurge may create a stinging whip of Vitae (a 1L weapon). This does lethal damage even to Kindred. The whip crumbles to dust at the end of the scene in which it is used, or when the ritual's effect ends with the sunrise. ''Blandishment of Sin (Destruction 1)'' :'Cost: '''1 Willpower :'Sacrament: 'The target's name, written on a strip of pure white paper. :'Roll: 'Wits + Intimidation + Destruction versus Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '5 ::''Basic 1 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 5 The theurge inscribes the subject's name on a strip of pure white paper. The paper becomes enchanted until the next sunrise, and can be handed off to another person. When the target of the ritual is in sight, they tear the paper through the name. The next attack that hits and would deal bashing damage to the target deals lethal damage instead. ''Sacred Faith (Protection 1)'' :'''Cost: 1 Willpower :Sacrament: 'A rosary :'Roll: 'Resolve + Stealth + Protection :'Target successes: '6 ::''Basic 1 + Radius 0 + Duration 5 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 6 The beneficiary assembles a rosary and prays audibly to God while the theurge burns frankincense and myrrh. The rosary is the sacrifice, and crumbles to ash in the hands of the beneficiary as the theurge declares the success of the rite. Usually cast at the highest possible potency, Sacred Faith subtracts its potency from the dicepools of any magician attempting a non-Theban blood sorcery rite on the beneficiary in the next week. As a Level 1 ritual, by default this is cast at Potency 1. Tempter's Eye '(Divination 1) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A tarnished silver coin, with the name of the target engraved into it by an iron nail. :'Roll: 'Resolve + Investigation + Divination :'Target successes: '3 ::''Basic 1 + Radius 0 + Duration 0 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 2 + Size 0 = 3 The theurge scratches the name of the target into a tarnished silver coin with an iron nail. The target must be in the same territory when this is done. If successful, he learns that subject's Vice or Dirge. Sanctified use this ritual to determine how best to then drive subjects toward temptation, fulfilling their roles as God’s agents of damnation. Vitae Reliquary' (Transmutation 1) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''Whatever object is to become the reliquary, plus however much Vitae is being stored. :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation :'Target successes: '6 ::''Basic 1 + Radius 0 + Duration 5 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 6 This ritual stores Vitae equal to Potency for the ritual's Duration. This Vitae maintains its properties, which means it still produces a Vinculum, but also retains its Clan, Bloodline, and Blood Potency. Neophyte theurges, who are incapable of raising the Potency, frequently create multiple Reliquaries at a time by raising the number of targets. |-| Level 2= __NOEDITSECTION__ Curse of Babel' (Transmutation 2) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''An animal or human tongue. :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation - target's Resolve :'Target successes: '7 ::''Basic 2 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 2 + Size 0 = 7 successes Cast on a target within the same territory, the Curse of Babel revisits God's curse of that fabled city on a single subject until the next Sunrise. They find themselves incapable of speaking anything but gibberish, unable to write coherently, and unable to communicate in any meaningful way. Even pantomime fails to make a connection. Dust to Dust '(Transmutation 2) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''Oil of myrrh :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation :'Target successes: '4 ::''Basic 2 + Radius 0 + Duration 2 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 4 successes The ritualist marks a corpse's wounds with the oil, transforming it into rotting plant matter or food waste for one scene - which is usually long enough to pack it up into garbage bags and move it somewhere less suspicious. Liar's Plague' (Creation 2, Divination 2) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''An insect carapace :'Roll: 'Resolve + Investigation + Divination versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '7 ::''Basic 2+2 + Radius 0 + Duration 2 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 7 successes The theurge curses his victim, who must be present for the ritual, to not tell any falsehoods. If the victim lies over the course of the next scene, beetles swarm from his mouth. Thief's Mark '(Divination 2, Transmutation 1) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A hollow glass imitation of the stolen object, filled with black ink. :'Roll: 'Resolve + Investigation + Divination versus thief's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '11 ::''Basic 2+1 + Radius 0 + Duration 4 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 5 + Size 0 = 7 successes The theurge learns where a stolen item is located, provided it is within three territories of the casting location. The skin of the thief's face blisters and peels, leaving behind an angry red mark that lasts nights equal to the theurge's dots in Theban Sorcery. |-| Level 3= __NOEDITSECTION__ Aversion' (Transmutation 3, Divination 2) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A lock of the target's hair, crushed and mixed together with lye flakes, which is burned in front of the target as the theurge forbids the target to act in a certain way. :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation - target's Resolve :'Target successes: '14 ::''Basic 3+2 + Radius 0 + Duration 5 + Targets 0 + Potency 3 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 14 If the target breaks the conditions specified, she suffers wracking pain as though seriously injured, taking a -3 penalty to all dice pools until she ends the transgression, or until the ritual expires. By default, this ritual lasts for weeks equal to the theurge's dots in Theban Sorcery. Bastard's Line' (Divination 3) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A personal item owned by the subject in life and present at the Embrace. :'Roll: 'Resolve + Investigation + Divination versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '4 ::''Basic 3 + Radius 0 + Duration 0 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 4 This ritual is performed in front of the subject, and shows the theurge a vision of a vampire's Embrace, allowing him to identify the sire. Malediction of Despair' (Divination 2, Transmutation 3) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A lock of the victim's hair. :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation - target's Resolve :'Target successes: '15 ::''Basic 2+3 + Radius 0 + Duration 5 + Targets 0 + Potency 3 + Range 2 + Size 0 = 15 The theurge curses her victim, who must be within the same territory, with regard to a specific action. The next time the victim engages in that action, he suffers a -3 dice penalty. This occurs only once. The effect of the ritual ends if not used within weeks equal to the theurge's dots in Theban Sorcery. Torment' (Destruction 3) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A representation of the subject that is slowly and methodically destroyed. :'Roll: 'Wits + Intimidation + Destruction :'Target successes: '11 ::''Basic 3 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 3 + Range 2 + Size = 11 The theurge targets a subject who must be within the same territory. If the miracle is successful, the subject loses 3 points of Resolve, to a minimum of one. Any remaining Potency then removes Willpower dots. All traits return when the sun rises. Vengeful Blood of the Slothful' (Protection 3, Transmutation 3) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''Five pounds of rock salt, shaped into a pillar. :'Roll: 'Resolve + Stealth + Protection - target's Resolve :'Target successes: '12 ::''Basic 3+3 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 3 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 12 The ritualist bears within her a curse against those who would bring violence against her. Whenever an enemy draws her blood, be it bashing damage with an edged weapon, or lethal damage from successive bashing attacks, the enemy is repulsed and their limbs become encrusted in a rime of salt. The foe can no longer touch the ritualist, and their speed is reduced by the potency of the ritual for the remainder of the scene. If the cursed subject's speed is reduced to 0, they collapse to their knees and begin to transform into a pillar of salt. If someone else draws blood from the ritualist, the curse effect moves to them. To cast this ritae the ritualist forms five pounds of rock salt into a pillar, which must be kept within potency yards of her for the rite to function. Wolf in Child's Clothing' (Transmutation 3) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A small portion of the body of one of the target's relatives (such as a finger). :'Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '8 ::''Basic 3 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 2 + Size = 8 successes The theurge's blood ties and aura are exchanged with the target's, who must be in the same territory at the time the ritual is cast. This exchange lasts until the next sunrise. Any sire or progeny of the subject using blood sympathy to sense the emotional state of the subject during this time will read the theurge instead. On a successful Wits + Occult roll, she will realize her family has been infiltrated. |-| Level 4= __NOEDITSECTION__ Blandishment of Sin' (Destruction 4) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'Sacrament: '''A strip of pure white paper, with the victim's name written in the blood of a willing human. :'Roll: 'Wits + Intimidation + Destruction versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes: '14 ::''Basic 4 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 14 The theurge inscribes the subject's name on a strip of pure white paper in the blood of a willing human. The paper becomes enchanted until the next sunrise, and can be handed off to another person. When the target of the ritual is in sight, they tear the paper through the name. The next attack that hits and would deal bashing damage to the target deals aggravated damage instead. Gift of Lazarus' (Transmutation 4) :'Cost: 1 Willpower :'''Sacrament: A communion wafer placed under a corpse's tongue. :Roll: 'Intelligence + Science + Transmutation :'Target successes: 9 ::Basic 4 + Radius 0 + Duration 5 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 9 The theurge raises a servant by animating a human corpse. The servant has no Willpower, but retains all skills the person had when alive. For every day the servant was dead prior to this ritual being used, reduce an Attribute by one. The theurge may command the servant herself or tell it to accept orders from another. If its rightmost Health box is filled with aggravated damage or a weeks equal to the theurge's dots in Theban Sorcery pass, the ritual ends and the servant is destroyed. ''Stigmata (Destruction 4) :'Cost:' 1 Willpower :'Sacrament:' A crucifix. :'Roll:' Wits + Intimidation + Destruction - target's Resolve :'Target successes:' 9 ::''Basic 4 + Radius 0 + Duration 0 + Targets 0 + Potency 4 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 9 The theurge curses his victim - who must be present for the ritual - with the wounds of Christ. The Stigmata last for four turns. Mortal victims suffer one point of lethal damage per turn from blood loss. Vampires and ghouls lose one Vitae per turn. If a vampire runs out of Vitae through this ritual, he begins to take lethal damage instead, provoking a frenzy. |-| Level 5= __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Seek the Sleeping Lord (Divination 5) :'Cost:' 1 Willpower :'Sacrament:' Fangs removed from a vampire of at least a century in age. :'Roll:' Resolve + Investigation + Divination :'Target successes:' 15 ::''Basic 5 + Radius 0 + Duration 0 + Targets 0 + Potency 5 + Range 5 + Size 0 = 15 The theurge draws a large map of the area to be searched (the territory the ritual is being performed in, and all territories within three of it) on the floor in charcoal. Drops of blood bead from his skin as he paces methodically over the map, falling in the locations of any Kindred in torpor. Up to five torpid Kindred in range may be found. ''The Blackened Hand (Protection 5) :'Cost:' 1 Willpower :'Sacrament:' The left hand of the subject, which is amputated, wrapped in linen, and placed in a sawdust-stuffed box. It may not be healed until the miracle's Duration ends. :'Roll:' Intelligence + Science + Transmutation versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes:' 14 ::''Basic 5 + Radius 0 + Duration 4 + Targets 0 + Potency 5 + Range 0 + Size 0 = 14 Any fire damage suffered by the subject during the next five nights is instead done to the hand, which has 5 Health points. This miracle has no effect on frenzies inspired by fire. ''Transubstatiation (Transmutation 5) :'Cost:' 1 Willpower :'Sacrament:' A drop of liquid gold. :'Roll:' Intelligence + Science + Transmutation versus target's Resolve + Blood Potency :'Target successes:' 9 ::''Basic 5 + Radius 0 + Duration 3 + Targets 0 + Potency 0 + Range 1 + Size 0 = 9 The theurge transforms one substance to another — water into wine, lead into gold, a human into stone, or a wolf into a cat. The object, creature, or person to be transformed must be present for the ritual. The ritual cannot affect anything larger than the theurge, cannot create intelligence and does not harm the things it transforms, although damage or injury sustained by the transformed subject remains when the ritual wears off. All transformations are undone at the next sunrise. |-| Learning= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Teaching Theban' :Action: Simple and Extended :Time: 6 hours per roll (halved by Good Time Management) :Special: you may roll once without spending Downtime for every teaching scene you roleplay. :Dicepool: Intelligence + Occult + Theban (to teach Theban) ::Wits + Expression + Creation + Teacher's Teamwork (to teach Creation) ::Wits + Intimidation + Destruction + Teacher's Teamwork (to teach Destruction) ::Resolve + Investigation + Divination + Teacher's Teamwork (to teach Divination) ::Resolve + Stealth + Protection (to teach Protection) ::Intelligence + Science + Transmutation (to teach Transmutation) :Successes required: None; successes become extra dice for student/s. :Command: +request = to open a job. Be sure to detail how you are teaching your student. ::+myjob/cc = to add your student to the job. ::+roll <#ofdice> = to roll to it. :Modifiers: Sites relevant to student and Resource Points 'Learning Theban with a Teacher' :Action: Simple and Extended :Time: 6 hours per roll (halved by Good Time Management) :Special: you may roll once without spending Downtime for every learning scene you roleplay. :Dicepool: Intelligence + Occult + Theban (to teach Theban. SPECIAL: see note.) ::Wits + Expression + Creation + Teacher's Teamwork (to raise your Creation) ::Wits + Intimidation + Destruction + Teacher's Teamwork (to raise your Destruction) ::Resolve + Investigation + Divination + Teacher's Teamwork (to raise your Divination) ::Resolve + Stealth + Protection (to raise your Protection) ::Intelligence + Science + Transmutation (to raise your Transmutation) :Successes required: 2 x Dots :Command: +request = to open a job ::+myjob/cc = to add your teacher to the job. ::+roll <#ofdice> = to roll to it. :Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points NOTE: Theban requires that the Man triumph over the Beast. A character's Humanity must be at least equal to her dots in Theban Sorcery, or she loses the ability to perform God's Dark Miracles. 'Learning Theban without a Teacher' If the student is learning on their own, they must find heavenly inspiration. There are several means by which this is typically done: *''Meditation'': The Kindred may meditate and attempt to open their mind to enlightenment. Meditation is an extended Wits + Composure roll, and requires four successes with each roll representing half an hour of meditation. The Kindred must successfully meditate a number of times equal to three times the dot level. All the usual benefits of meditation are still incurred. *''Study'': Theban Sorcery is a large part book-learning, although it's a little like trying to learn how to swim by reading a book. Insight can often be gained at the intersection of mortal and Kindred gospels, or from riddle-like parables. This is an extended Wits + Academics + Theban roll, and requires five times the dot level at one hour per roll. Thus to learn Theban 2 requires 10 successes, while to learn Transmutation 3 requires 15 successes. *''Fasting'': Miraculous insight can be gained at the desperate edge of madness. For every night the Kindred chooses to remain starving (2 Vitae or less) he may gain insight to another dot of Theban. Thus to learn Divination 3 would require three nights of starvation, while to learn Theban 4 would require four nights of starvation. He may feed during this time provided that he never has more than 2 Vitae in his vitae pool. This requires a frenzy check versus hunger (Resolve + Composure - 3) when feeding. *''Visitation'': Rather a deux ex machina, sometimes inspiration comes directly from God in the form of an angel such as Amoniel. Once the basic insight has been achieved, the Kindred may then go on to learn as if she had a teacher (above), albeit without the teamwork bonuses. Category:Rituals Category:Theban Sorcery Category:Blood Sorcery